It Takes a Village
by folddownthemiddle
Summary: Elder McKinley and Elder Neeley enlist the help of a few other elders to organise a little treat for Kevin. But first, he has to atone for his bad attitude.


Kevin first began to feel that something was amiss when he saw Neeley on the phone for one very long call. It wasn't unusual for the remaining missionaries to make extended, emotional calls to their family, especially as so many would be returning home soon, but they rarely made these calls pressed into a corner, hands cradling the receiver protectively, and glaring at anyone who dared to look at them.

Kevin sat on a straight-backed chair (he tended to avoid the sofa in the daytime), flipping aimlessly through a copy of the Book of Arnold. But Neeley's mutterings made it difficult to focus on the usually engrossing tales of Ewoks and angels.

His suspicions only worsened when Neeley ended the call with a clearly audible 'Speak to you soon, Elder McKinley. And thank you'.

Trying for the most offhand tone he could manage, Kevin looked up from his book and asked, "Oh was that Connor? What was he ringing for?"

The other elder crossed over to him and gave him a dismissive once-over. It was clear he saw right through Kevin's casual charade.

"Nothing much," he said with a smirk, "You know how he likes to check up on us. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find out later."

Neeley backed out of the room with a sarcastic little wave.

Kevin's fingers gripped his book tightly. His stomach was suddenly awash with butterflies. After his previous encounter with Neeley's belt, he knew that anything that made the elder smirk like that was bad news for him.

Doing his best to forget about what Neeley had said, Kevin volunteered to take Elder Church's proselytising duties for the afternoon.

At first he had found it difficult to summon up the same enthusiasm for preaching Arnold's stories. Some of them were downright weird. Nevertheless, Kevin might have lost his Super Mormon status, but he still knew how to sell religion. The villagers were now well accustomed to seeing the gangly Mormon waving his arms around wildly, wide smile competing with the blazing sun for brightness, as he told them about Moroni on the Starship Enterprise.

However, he couldn't spend the whole day preaching. Eventually he had to return to the mission home, but a small chill climbed his spine as he passed through the doorway.

The dilapidated house seemed unusually quiet to Kevin as he slipped off his shoes. He couldn't hear Elder Church's tuneless humming, or Elder Michael's ceaseless complaints about their less than satisfactory electrics.

He would have made it to his room in absolute silence if it hadn't been for Elder Davis calling out from behind his own door, "Post for you, Elder Price."

"Thank you Elder," he shouted in return. On his bed (unmade as always since Connor left) there lay a smart white envelope. He picked it up to read his name and address written in elaborate cursive, all 'i's dotted with tiny hearts.

His heart filled with joy and he couldn't stop his face from breaking into a ridiculously wide smile as he realised that the letter could be from no one other than his boyfriend.

However, that smile would shortly slip from his face as he opened the envelope and read what was inside.

'To my dear Kevin Price' the letter read, 'I know we spoke on the phone only last night, but here are some instructions that I wanted you to read when you were truly alone. You've been getting so needy lately, I hardly know what to do with you. The only time you've seemed properly satisfied was after your little session with Elder Neeley'

On reading these words, Kevin could have sworn that he felt phantom bruises from when Neeley had taken his belt to him twinge.

'So seeing as you're such a greedy little boy, Elder Neeley and I have planned a treat. Well, I say treat, you're going to have to work for it. Think of it as a treat more for all those poor elders that you were so rude to when you arrived.'

As Kevin began to realise where this was going, the sinking in his stomach was counteracted by a twitch in his cock. Making up for all his previous bad behaviour to the entire district…He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

'Once you've read this, I want you to strip down to your temple garments and put on your collar. Make sure it's on properly; I don't want you forgetting who you belong to. Then go into the living room and kneel in the middle of the floor. Tell the others that you're ready. Don't keep them waiting. They'll all be waiting to hear it, you're such a pretty boy I'm sure they've been waiting to bring you down a peg or two ever since you got here. Neeley will be reporting back to me afterwards, so you'd better make me proud Kevin Price'.

After this Connor signed off with his name followed by several tiny heart doodles and a sprinkling of kisses. Before he obeyed the commands in the letter, he caught sight of the postscript.

'P.S. If you don't feel up to it sweetie, just hang your red tie over your door handle'

Then: 'P.P.S. Missing you loads! Can't wait to see you again!'.

Anticipation and affection competed for Kevin's mood. Anticipation won out and he began to eagerly tug at his clothes. Excitement even beat his usual compulsion for neatness and he left his clothes folded in a way that was far from perfect. He fastened the clasp of his collar (Connor had wanted red but Kevin had set his sights on black), tight enough to feel its constriction when he breathed deeply.

Vanity overcame him and he used his small cracked mirror to survey his neatly combed hair and tall if gangly body as best he could. Satisfied that he looked like an advert for the MTC (albeit one missing several layers of clothes), he made his way to the living room.

In the living room, the blinds were half-closed, casting long shadows despite the evening sun still shining brightly. Feeling sheltered by the gloom, Kevin crossed to the centre and slowly got to his knees, smoothing out the creases in his garments as he did so.

Despite the tingling of happy anticipation running down his neck, it still took him some time to muster up the courage to call out, "Elders, I'm ready."

There was no response. All Kevin could hear was the faint chirping of insects beyond the window and the omnipresent rattling of the plumbing.

He was about to get to his feet and go in search of the other elders himself when a voice from behind made him jump, almost overbalancing and planting his face into the worn carpet.

"We can see that you're ready, Elder Price." It was Neeley. Of course Neeley would be happy to play the ringleader. "You've probably been ready for a while. Elder McKinley told us how desperate you get when you haven't had a cock in you for a while."

Kevin bowed his head, unwilling to protest until he'd seen how seriously Neeley and the others were taking this.

"Elder Neeley!" came a shocked voice. Elder Davis, thought Kevin. "That's not very polite."

"Davis, we've been through this," sighed Neeley, "He likes it, remember? Now if you're too scared to go through with it, you can leave now. But I'm going to enjoy this."

Then followed a muttered conversation, too quiet for Kevin to follow. However, he could sense persuasion and eventual acquiescence.

The next thing he heard was footsteps coming slowly towards him. Staring blankly at the sofa in front of him, Kevin tried his best to count how many missionaries were in the room but quickly realised that it was hopeless.

Thankfully, Neeley soon said, "Elder Price, turn around."

Kevin shuffled awkwardly on his knees to face that voice. In front of him stood elders Neeley, Davis, Church and Michaels. Their expressions ranged from smug satisfaction (Neeley) to near terror (Davis).

Three were missing. Kevin searched along the line for Arnold, Zelder and ben Widmar. Elder Davis obviously saw the confusion in his eyes and took it upon himself to answer it.

"Elder Cunningham is off doing…_things_ with Nabalungi," he said in a delicate voice, "This wasn't his cup of tea. Not that we really told him all that much. Zelder and ben Widmar also had to give their excuses because they're visiting Schrader in hospital: the bandages are almost ready to come off!" Forgetting himself, Davis beamed excitably. He remembered himself with a pointed cough from Neeley, who added, "But they're hoping for a repeat performance soon."

Kevin permitted himself a small smile of relief. Arnold was his best friend, but he had once turned the colour of Connor's sequined vest when he saw Connor's hands slip below Kevin's belt. Kevin hoped that Nabalungi was patient.

"There's nothing to smile about, Elder Price," said Neeley in a stern tone, "We've got a score to settle with you. When Connor suggested this, we all had a little house meeting. We found that there's rather a long list of ways in which you've pissed us off."

At this small curse, Elder Davis opened his mouth as if to object, but was silenced by Elder Michaels digging him sharply in the ribs with a bony elbow.

"Talking down to people, acting like Heavenly Father's gift to Mormons, keeping people awake after curfew-" Kevin thought that there was a case to be made there for that being more Connor's fault, but chose not to speak up, "Elder Thomas also sent us a tally chart he made of all the times you ate the last poptart and blamed it on Cunningham. It's high time that you made it up to us."

Kevin opened his mouth to get his apology started but was shocked to see Elder Michaels step over and press a hand against his lips. The usually quiet and timid missionary had a new steely glint in his eyes as he said, "I think we've all heard enough of your voice since you got here, Elder Price. So tonight, you're going to keep your mouth shut, unless it's to say 'yes Elder', or 'thank you Elder. And if you can't manage that, we have some things that can help you out."

The blonde man's voice was still quiet but firm and Kevin was forced to admit to himself that maybe he had tended to speak over the other missionary.

"Yeah, Elder McKinley sent a parcel!" Elder Church chimed in. He grinned as he held a out a box. Church was always excited when packages arrived from America but, if Kevin knew Connor, that box definitely did not hold food supplies or Disney DVDs. "I didn't even know what some of these things are!"

"So what's it going to be, Elder?" asked Neeley, folding his arms, "Are you going to be good for us?"

Kevin met his grey eyes with determination and said clearly, "Yes, Elder."

"Good. Let's get started. Elder McKinley said that you're not allowed to have anyone else's cock in you, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun for us. Come over here and get us hard." When Kevin hesitated, he continued in a voice full of disdain, "Unless you were planning on relying on just using your ravishing good looks."

Kevin reached for the hem of his garment, but was stopped by a Elder Michaels' fierce grip on his wrist. "I don't think so. Elder Neeley told us what you've been doing in the linen closet. If you can't keep our clothes clean, there's no way we're letting you remain spotless."

Kevin dropped his hands meekly to his sides. He shuffled clumsily over in response to Elder Neeley's beckoning gesture.

The tall man's left hand fluttered uncertainly before taking hold of Kevin's collar. He paused at Kevin's gasp for breath only for his own eyes to narrow as Kevin's pupils dilated.

"You know what to do," he said quietly.

Kevin set about proving him right, undoing his belt with nimble fingers pulling his dark trousers down. Elder Neeley shrugged off the curious glances of the other elders when it was revealed that he wore no temple garments.

Kevin began to tease his cock the way he knew Connor liked it; light and gentle at first, paying special attention to his balls. He stroked him with the barest pressure until Neeley groaned in impatience and clamped his hand over Kevin's, jerking it hard and fast.

A quick learner as always, Kevin kept his pace when Neeley's hands moved to tug roughly at his hair. The stinging sensation felt so good after so long, Connor always forgot to tell him to pull his own hair. He moaned happily and Neeley's muttered 'What a slut' didn't stop his own cock from twitching at the sound.

As he grew to full hardness, Kevin allowed himself to appreciate the feel of his cock in his hands. Neeley might call him a slut for it, but it fascinated him how Neeley was a good two inches longer than Connor but far less thick.

He heard the rustling of fabric as the other elders approached. They had taken it upon themselves to shed their trousers and lower garments and were already touching themselves, clearly enjoying the show.

Ever the showoff, Kevin leaned in close to Neeley's cock and let out a long, low moan and was rewarded by Elder Church muttering 'Jesus'.

He was now stroking Elder Neeley at a speed that he would have found painful but, judging by his groans, the tall elder found enjoyable.

He was certainly pleased enough to be generous, as he pulled Kevin away from his cock by his collar, saying to the other elders, "He's good, but you'll need to show him what to do." With this, he retired to the sofa, spreading his legs and stroking himself as he surveyed his fellow missionaries.

Kevin first turned his attention to Elder Michaels, who seemed the most at ease with the situation.

"May I, Elder?" he asked politely.

Michaels muttered something that sounded like 'you most certainly may' and pulled him close by the fabric of his garment.

He had barely begun fisting Michaels' cock when his free wrist was grabbed by Elder Church.

Elder Davis made a noise of protest. Neeley sighed and patted the couch beside him. His more mild mannered mission companion scurried to sit beside him to be taken care of.

The two men loomed over his kneeling form, pressed shoulder to shoulder. Ignoring the voice in his head (that spoke just like Neeley) telling him that he might just be a little bit of a whore, he marvelled at the contrast in his hands. Michaels was long and thin where Church was short and thick.

He mused idly as he stroked, deciding that he'd rather have Church in his mouth and Michaels in his ass (Connor had still been working on his gag reflex when he left). He bit his lip to keep from audibly expressing how much he liked this idea but couldn't stop his excitement from showing in his hardening cock.

A smile crept onto his lips, unbidden, and was met with a tug on his hair.

"Mind on the job, Elder Price," Church reminded him.

He redoubled his efforts, doing his best to pay attention to two sets of moans and sighs to work out how best to please two different missionaries. The tip of his tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth as he varied the speed of his hands. It was like a weird physical tongue twister, or brain gym exercise, he thought to himself.

Once all four missionaries were fully hard and panting, Neeley took his hands from Davis' cock to clap, immediately commanding the attention of the others.

He crossed to kneel in front of Kevin. "You didn't do too badly there, Price, but it's time we did something about your punishment," he said, eyes gleaming.

"But…I thought that's what I was doing to make up for-" He was interrupted by Neeley pressing a hand roughly against his mouth, then slipping his thumb onto his bottom lip to see his mouth pop obediently open.

"No, that was a bit of fun for everyone. But Con- Elder McKinley asked us to teach you a lesson and believe me, that is what we're going to do."

Memories of the pain that his behind had been in after his last session with Neeley came back in full force. He looked down at his knees, steeling himself for what was coming next, hearing the shuffling of the other elders as they got ready to punish him.

When he briefly looked up, he was surprised to see Elder Church pulling up both his garments and dress pants. Before he could leave the room, Elder Michaels gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll come let you know when we're done buddy."

Elder Church nodded his thanks and hurried through the door.

The next thing Kevin knew was a hand pulling at his collar, forcing him to stoop - Elder Davis was too short to both hold the gangly elder's collar and let him stand upright. He was led to the sofa and bent over the arm.

"Do you know what we're going to do to you, Elder?" asked Neeley in a voice dripping with satisfaction.

"Oh gee, let me think-" Kevin began before breaking off into a yelp as Neeley smartly smacked his ass.

"Consider that a hint," he said, a warning clear in his grey eyes.

Michaels suddenly appeared at his side, Kevin's dark green tie in his hand. "Open up, Elder," he said brightly, before crushing the fabric in a fist and popping it into Kevin's wide open mouth.

"Connor sent us a few things to keep you quiet, but this is better. The perfect little Mormon, usually so neatly dressed, gagged with his own tie."

Kevin hated how Neeley's voice radiated eager anticipation. He hated how it made his skin tingle with that same anticipation even more.

"Let's just check that it works, Elder Neeley," said Elder Davis anxiously, "We really don't want any sound to carry."

"Moan for us Elder Price," commanded Neeley.

Kevin obeyed. Satisfied that the noise was sufficiently muffled, Neeley gave the signal for the other two to continue.

Elder Michaels fetched Kevin's name tag from the bowl by the door and pressed it into his hands, which lay stretched out limply before him across the sofa. "If we're going a bit overboard, you're to drop this," he whispered, positioning his arms so that, if the name tag were to fall, it would clatter against the wooden floor.

Neeley spoke again with a hand resting against Kevin's balls, "Now you enjoyed yourself a little too much last time, Elder Price. So this time, to make sure it's a punishment, Elder McKinley gave us a little something."

Kevin groaned through his gag in frustrated realisation as Neeley slipped a cock ring onto his length. Already slightly hard from tending to Michaels and Church, the pressure was already uncomfortable.

Connor's parcel, which had been placed on the sofa, was now taken from the prone elder's line of vision by Elder Davis. Kevin heard rustling behind him and a short, whispered argument.

The disagreement was ended by Elder Neeley snapping, "Fine! You can warm him up first. But I'm using it at some point, ok?" He tensed in anticipation.

The next thing he knew was a hand gently carding through his thick hair. "Remember to breathe there, buddy. This won't be so bad," said Elder Davis soothingly. Kevin leaned into the touch, relaxing against the warm hand, as Neeley scoffed. Unseen hands tugged at his garments, pulling the bottom half down to uncover his ass.

Elder Michaels' quiet question of, "I'm going to start now, Elder Price. That ok?" was the last thing he heard before the first blow landed on his exposed ass.

He jerked forwards against the sofa, hissing as his restrained cock rubbed against the arm. He had been wearing the cock ring for less than a minute and he already felt sensitive and taut, pulled tight like a bow.

Michaels then began to spank him in earnest, carefully making sure that each cheek received the same number of hits.

Fortunately for Kevin, Michaels lacked both the experience of Connor and the brutality of Neeley. Although each blow made him breathe in sharply through his nose and twitch in pain, the end result was little more than a warm glow on the sensitive skin.

Michaels stepped away, wringing out his wrist. Before Kevin could enjoy the warmth and the pleasant slow beginnings of the ache, Davis had stepped up to the plate.

Kevin craned his neck back to see Davis give Michaels a dismissive gesture. His diminutive frame assuming a pose that screamed 'watch and learn', his hand dove into Connor's parcel and emerged clutching a riding crop.

Kevin swallowed dryly around the tie.

The first time Connor had used a crop on him, it hadn't been a punishment. No, his boyfriend had spread him out on the bed and massaged the tension from his shoulders. He had then left burning, stinging trails across Kevin's body, tracing out obscure patterns. Each path he had then followed with a series of gentle kisses, nipping only occasionally at the reddened skin. Kevin had eventually broken down into sobs, so desperate to cum that he forgot how to beg.

Any hope of a repeat performance was crushed by Davis' first mechanical blow. Kevin vaguely remembered that Davis' family had owned horses. He sincerely hoped that the stocky young man hadn't used the crop on them like this.

His back, ass, and the tops of his legs were soon peppered with sharp, stinging hits that first felt like an electric shock, then faded to an insistent burn. Each one came as a shock and sent his legs tensing, forcing his ass up higher into the air. From behind, he could hear Neeley laughing.

Davis proved to have a stronger stomach for this than Michaels. With one hand he spread Kevin's cheeks as best he could.

Kevin briefly felt the breeze from their battered old fan against his hole before everything exploded into pain. Davis' direct hit to the sensitive flesh there made him thrash about wildly, kicking his legs and tossing his head. A loud yelp jumped into his mouth, dislodging his gag slightly, prompting Michaels to scurry forward and firmly press it back in.

This reaction was clearly a little too much for the shorter man. Despite Neeley's noises of encouragement, he simply gave the reddened flesh a tentative rub and fled to stand beside Elder Michaels.

As he tried to regulate his breathing, cock now straining against the ring, his heart dropped at the realisation that Elder Neeley was next.

He cringed as he heard the sound of the ringleader smacking his belt against his palm.

"Up for a second round, Elder Price?" he asked smugly, "I know how much you enjoyed it last time. Actually, no. _This_ is much better."

He walked deliberately to stand in front of Kevin. He knelt down to grab the other man by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. From this vantage point, Kevin could see the outline of the elder's hard cock pressing against his garments and felt a doomed shiver in his own.

Neeley brought his chosen implement up to face level.

It was the paddle. Lightweight and springy, Kevin would have chosen multiple spankings with Neeley's belt rather than admit that it had been him who had outright begged Connor to get hold of it.

It hurt worse than a hell dream's disembowelment, but he couldn't help but love the loud, jarring impact it gave, and the way that Connor could use it to leave such nice, even stripes across his ass.

In the eager hands of Neeley it would be downright dangerous.

A light could be seen at the tunnel when Neeley sighed, "Elder McKinley tells me you can only take ten strokes with this. We can still have some fun though, right Elder?"

Kevin nodded repeatedly, like a marionette with a careless puppeteer. He had taken more than that with Connor punishing him, but he was thankful for Connor's foresight.

"Here we go." Kevin had the barest moment to tell himself to relax before the paddle cracked against his skin. Pain exploded at the point of impact like a firework and it was sheer luck that the yell that tore through Kevin's throat came out only as a breathless gasp.

Each subsequent blow forced him to bite down on his makeshift gag.

He gathered all his old determination to him. He could do it. He could do most anything. All he had to do was focus on the sequence. First, the faint whistle of the paddle in the air. Next, the crack of the impact. Then the flicker of a moment where he felt nothing but numb, followed immediately by the burning throb of the pain that sent him squirming.

Neeley caught his breath every time the paddle landed, allowing Kevin to also draw some comfort from how incredible he must have looked.

His stupor was finally broken by hands gently massaging his sore flesh. He felt as though he were on fire, both the pain in his ass and the constriction on his cock. Something wet rolled down his nose and he realised that he must have been crying.

"Hey there buddy, you did it. You did really well." Dazed, Kevin turned around to see Elder Davis smiling up at him.

Elder Michaels pulled the tie from his mouth, returning to his stroking of Kevin's hair. Soothed by the attentions of the two shorter men, Kevin relaxed a little, whimpering repeatedly as the pain faded from a searing fire to a more gentle burning.

Apparently reluctant to take part in the comforting of the formerly arrogant elder, Neeley left to fetch Elder Church.

By the time they returned, the remaining elders had Kevin on his back, practically purring as he leaned into every touch, ass propped off the couch with the aid of a cushion. They seemed delighted by how responsive he was and happily played with him. He was even beginning to moan in pleasure at the small tugs they gave his nipples through his garment, despite his sore ass.

They beckoned to Church to join them and he did so gladly. For the moment, Neeley was content to watch. The former Mormon superhero made for a lovely sight, spread out on his back, blushing as he was played with.

When the three men turned their attention to his cock, giving him feather light touches that made him arch his back and whine pitifully, Neeley decided that it was time to intervene.

"That's enough Elders." They started and looked quickly up at him for further instruction. "It's time for Elder Price to give us a little entertainment."

He briefly consulted the notes he had made during his phone call with Elder McKinley and set to work. By the time the other elders had succeeded in sitting Elder Price up and securing his hands so that he couldn't try and touch his cock, his job was done.

Kevin's jaw dropped slightly. He was running out of places to safely sit in the living quarters. First he had lost the sofa. Now he had lost his favourite straight backed chair. According to McKinley's instructions, Neeley had secured a thick dildo that ended in a suction cup to the seat of the chair.

In his hand was a small bottle of lube and on his lips was an aggravating smirk.

"Over here, Elder Price," he called, "Let's get you set up."

He pulled out another chair, positioning it so that, once bent over his knee, Kevin would have no choice but to look at the dildo.

Kevin made his way over on shaky legs. Once he stood in front of Neeley, a firm hand on his back pressed him irresistibly forward until he collapsed into his lap.

He moaned pitifully as Neeley's garments rubbed against his cock and was given a warning tap on his ass. Any resolution to stay quiet was short-lived however, as he gasped loudly when Neeley's finger, thankfully slick with lube, pressed against his entrance. Trying to relax the now skittish man in his lap, Neeley traced uncharacteristically delicate circles around Kevin's hole.

He pressed his hands flat against the floor and tried to focus on the feel of the tiny particles of dirt beneath his palms. Any thoughts on the grit against his skin were driven out as the finger pressed insistently inside.

He was grateful that Neeley was not as careful in preparing him as Connor. The rough push of fingers, progressing quickly from one to two then three, still made him moan, but it was manageable, he didn't need to feel the fierce constriction of the cock ring.

Then Neeley found his prostate, like the bastard that he was. He pressed against it mercilessly, grinning as Price bucked and squirmed, preventing from escaping by even an inch by a strong arm pressed against his back.

When Kevin's whines became just a constant flow of desperate noise, Neeley abruptly withdrew his fingers. Leaving him horribly empty, Neeley pushed him impatiently off his lap.

Kevin's shaky legs failed to support him and he tumbled gracelessly to the floor. This prompted a small chorus of 'Elder Neeley, come on buddy'.

Injured on his behalf, the other elders supported Kevin by his arms and practically carried him to the other chair.

Once there, Kevin refused any further assistance. A trace of his old arrogance could be heard when he said, "I'm ok elders. This is easy." He aimed for the moral high ground by ignoring Elder Neeley's muttered 'Like you are, you mean'.

Kevin's own comment was ignored as the other elders produced two ties as if by magic and quickly bound his hands behind his back, looping the fabric around the chair.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. He was about to fuck himself in front of half of his mission, just because his boyfriend had sent him a note. Whilst some might call this 'incredible', it wasn't exactly the kind of thing you could include in a report to the mission president.

Still breathless with stimulation and arousal, he sank slowly down on the toy. Sat in a row, looking like good little Mormons apart from their rumpled garments and erections, the three other elders murmured encouragement.

He rocked his hips slowly back and forth, closing his eyes as he focused on taking the toy all the way down to the base. A terse 'well done Elder Price' informed him that he'd made it. His head swam. He was overwhelmed by how full he was, how utterly exposed and vulnerable.

"Give us a show now Elder. Let's see you ride it."

Nodding dumbly, Elder Price obeyed. Thighs trembling with the effort, he rose up until only the tip was inside him. Upon sinking slowly back down, feeling the stretch anew, he whimpered, high and keening.

"Faster."

He did all that he could. He twisted about, searching for the spot that would help to outweigh the still uncomfortable invasion of his body.

Watching intently, the elders made their own arrangements. Kevin's abject humiliation had served to break down the barriers of awkwardness that were usually in place between the missionaries in such matters.

Elder Michaels stretched out across the sofa and leaned against Elder Church. They each tended to their own cocks, but through his haze of arousal, Kevin could sense how their strokes and gasps aligned.

At a gesture from Neeley, Davis straddled the taller man. Shucking off their garments, they both turned to look at Kevin and he was forcibly reminded of how he had been in Davis' position not that long ago. Fortunately for the cheerful young man, Neeley was considerably gentler than he had been with Kevin, taking out Davis' cock and giving him long, satisfying strokes. Davis gladly reciprocated.

All the while, the cock ring was becoming less and less bearable. Each hit to his prostate left him aching, unfulfilled. Each moan of pleasure was broken off into a whine of frustration. Head falling forward, movements reduced to tiny pathetic rocks, Kevin sobbed in desperation. His cock was an angry red against his pale stomach.

Neeley said breathlessly, "If you want something, you have to ask Kevin."

Kevin threw what little pride he had left to the wind and begged outright. "Please Elder Neeley, please let me come. I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry I've been so awful, _please_." He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes.

"I'm not the only one here," responded Neeley in a sing-song tone.

"Elder Davis, Elder Church, ah!" He broke off into a moan. "Elder Davis! Please let me come, I'll be so good." He threw back his head, reduced to a litany of 'please'.

"What do you think elders? Do you think he's earned it?"

Standing up quickly (earning a displeased whine from Davis), Neeley crossed to the crying disgrace of a missionary. The others followed his lead.

Elder Church wiped a tear track from Kevin's face with a thumb, quickly withdrawing his hand when Kevin tried to nuzzle into his touch. "Oh he's earned it alright," he said quietly.

At some unseen signal, the elders began to stroke their cocks once more as Neeley efficiently removed the damnable cock ring.

Too far gone for words, Kevin thrashed wildly in his bonds, thrusting his hips in the hope that someone would take mercy on him.

Neeley gripped him tightly around his base. Kevin sobbed brokenly. "Nu-uh Elder Price," said Elder Church, "We agreed at our meeting that if you want to cum, you have to do it from that alone."

Not even questioning this, Kevin summoned a last burst to strength to grind himself frantically against the toy.

All he was aware of was the heat against his beaten skin and the soft grunts of the missionaries stood around him. He reached his climax with a desperate keen, spattering his own chest with cum.

The last thing he knew saw before he screwed his eyes shut with the force of his orgasm was the cum of the other elders joining his own, staining his upper temple garment irrevocably.

Kevin finally came to his senses, his panting breaths reminding him that his collar was still in place. His legs and crotch were clean; someone must have taken care of that whilst he was out of it.

He blinked tired eyes to see the four elders cleaning up. An awkward air seemed to have settled in the room and no one was prepared to meet the others' eyes.

When he got up from his chair, his legs buckled and he stumbled, clutching at the back of the chair to keep from falling.

"Woah, you ok there Elder Price?" asked a concerned Elder Davis, rushing over to steady him. The transformation to his usual polite, gentle self would have been perfect if he had been wearing trousers.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm just fine Elder Davis," he said slowly, "I think I'll go and get some sleep though now."

He was almost at the door when Elder Neeley's voice caught his attention like a whip crack. "Elder Price?"

He turned to walk back, head already bent slightly in submission. Neeley waved dismissively. "Don't mind about that. Just…don't feel you have to be up early tomorrow, ok? We've got your duties covered. And I'm sure…I'm sure Elder McKinley will be pleased."

Once he reached his bed, Price slipped between the covers with a satisfied smile that lasted until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
